Wallposter's Next Top Member Cycle 5: Fans vs Favorites
Wallposter's Next Top Member (WNTM) Cycle 5: Fans vs Favorites is a new competition on Kafe Wallposter. This 5th cycle features 16 new contestants (Fans) versus 15 old contestants (Favorites) for auditioning. The audition for new contestants was held on March, 22nd 2015 - March, 23rd 2015. This cycle is hosted by Fonda Tama. From 31 contestants, only 16 contestants who will move on to the Top 16. Judges The judges for cycle 5 are: *Fonda Tama as Host & Head Judge *Aditya Himawan as Judge *Nona J. (Januari Christian) as Judge Unfortunately, Syeif Syaefullah and Willy Christian leave this cycle as host and judge. System For cycle 5, Fan Vote will be added with judge's score and it will determine which contestant that goes home. The regular judging panel will be held every Saturday and Result Show will be held every Sunday. For the audition, Judging Show for Favorites will be held on March, 26 2015 and March, 28 2015 for Fans. The Result Show for audition will be held on March, 29 2015. Audition (Top 31) This cycle, the contestants were divided into 2 categories, FANS for the new contestants and FAVORITES for the old contestants. And the contestants are: *Renny joined Top 16 after Ilham chose to quit from the competition. TOP 16 CONTESTANTS *Renny replaced Ilham after he decided to quit from the competition CALL-OUT ORDER This is the call-out order for this cycle. *Renny replaced Ilham on Eps. 2 *Dhedi was absent on Episode 2 because he was sick. *Mutia was absent on Episode 3 because she didnt have media to take a picture *Episode 4 is a non-elimination *Alan was absent on Episode 5 because he was too busy with his job *On Eps. 8, Dinda was actually got the lowest score, however Langga chose to give up his posititon on Top 7 and he was eliminated making Dinda move on to Top 7 *On Eps. 9, Ardian and Ruru joined Bottom 2. Altough Ardian got the lowest score, he was saved by WNTM Fan Save and Ruru was sent home. Episode Summary This are the episode summary of Wallposter's Next Top Member Cycle 5: Fans vs Favorites: ''' IT'S FANS vs FAVORITES (Audition) Original Airdate: March 26, 2015 - March 29, 2015 ''Theme': Simple Photoshoot '' '''Fan Votes Winner': Sapit (Favorites) & Ruru (Fans) First call-out: Sapit Bottom 2: Anggi & Araf Eliminated: Anggi, Tomy L., Jery, Renny, Fathul, Edhie, Surya, Deni, Hartono, Intan, Gustav, Nisa, Tommy K., Robin, Dayat 'ABRACADABRA..!! WHAT'S HAPPEN ON WNTM?' Original Airdate: April 4, 2015 '' *Quit Before the competition started: Ilham '' *''Replace: Renny'' *''Quit After the competition started: Dhedi'' ''Theme: Magician Photoshoot'' Fan Votes Winner: Rusli First call-out: Agnes Bottom 2: Arafat & Dinda Eliminated: Arafat NEW BEGINNING! TODDLERS EVERYWHERE! Original Airdate: April 5, 2015 '' 'Theme': Toddler Photoshoot'' *''Quit: Mutia'' Fan Votes Winner: Agnes First call-out: Ardian Bottom 3: Araf, Langga, & Renny Eliminated: Renny THE FANS AND FAVORITES WHO CAN WALK AND POSE AT THE SAME TIME! ''' ''Original Airdate: April 11, 2015 '' ''Theme': Runway Photoshoot Fan Votes Winner: Agnes First call-out: Agnes Bottom 2: Araf & Ruru Eliminated: None THE FAVORITES WHO CAN'T STAND ON THE CHAIR Original Airdate: April 18, 2015 '' *Quit: 'Alan ''Theme': Standing on The Chair Photoshoot Fan Votes Winner: Gisna First call-out:Gisna Bottom 2: Ari & Rusli Eliminated: Ari THE FANS AND FAVORITES WHO SELL A PRODUCT Original Airdate: April 25, 2015 '' 'Theme': Commercial Photoshoot'' Fan Votes Winner: Gisna First call-out: Ardian Bottom 3: Araf, Ruru & Weny Eliminated: Araf & Weny THE FANS WHO GIVE UP HIS PLACE Original Airdate: May 2, 2015 '' 'Theme': Fierce Face Photoshoot'' Fan Votes Winner: Gisna First call-out: Ruru Bottom 2: Dinda & Langga Eliminated: Langga THE FANS AND FAVORITES WHO FEEL RELAX WHEN THEY'RE LYING Original Airdate: May 9, 2015 '' 'Theme': Lying Photoshoot'' Fan Votes Winner: Gisna First call-out:Gisna Bottom 2: Ardian & Ruru Saved by WNTM Fan Save: Ardian Eliminated: Ruru THE FANS AND FAVORITES WHO SOCIALIZE BRUTALLY Original Airdate: May 16, 2015 ''Theme: Sosialite Style Photoshoot (For Girls), Metrosexual Style Photoshoot (For Boys), & Serial Killer Photoshoot '' Fan Votes Winner: Gisna First call-out:Gisna Bottom 2: Ardian & Rusli Saved by WNTM Fan Save: Rusli Eliminated: Ardian THE FANS AND FAVORITES WHO JUMP AND ACT LIKE A DOLL Original Airdate: May 23, 2015 ''Theme: Like A Doll Photoshoot & Jump on Action Photoshoot '' Fan Votes Winner: Gisna First call-out:Gisna Bottom 2: Dinda & Sapit Saved by WNTM Fan Save: Dinda Eliminated: Sapit THE FANS AND FAVORITES WHO GOT KILLED ''' ''Original Airdate: May 30, 2015 '' ''Theme': Transgender Photoshoot & Crime Scene Photoshoot Fan Votes Winner: Gisna First call-out:Gisna Bottom 2: Agnes & Rusli Eliminated: Agnes & Rusli THE FAVORITES GIRL WHO BECOME WALLPOSTER'S NEXT TOP MEMBER Original Airdate: May 16, 2015 '' 'Theme': Cocky Photoshoot, Crazy in Fashion Photoshoot & Winning Photoshoot'' Top 2: '''Dinda & Gisna '''Wallposter's Next Top Member: Gisna Runner-Up: Dinda Contestant's Average Score Photoshoot Episode 1: Simple Photoshoot Episode 2: Magician Photoshoot Episode 3: Toddler Photoshoot Episode 4: Runway Photoshoot Episode 5: Standing on The Chair Photoshoot Episode 6: Commercial Photoshoot Episode 7: Fierce Face Photoshoot Episode 8: Lying Photoshoot Episode 9: Sosialite Style Photoshoot (Girls), Metrosexual Style (Boys), & Serial Killer Photoshoot Episode 10: Like A Doll Photoshoot & Jumping on Action Photoshoot Episode 11: Transgender Photoshoot & Crime Scene Photoshoot Episode 12: Crazy in Fashion Photoshoot, Cocky Photoshoot, & Winning Photoshoot Trivia *Ruru is the last contestants from Fans and unfortunately got eliminated on Top 7 *This is the first cycle to feature 2 guys and 4 girls on Top 6 *Until Eps. 8, Gisna got 4 times Fan Votes Winner *Only Dinda & Rusli who never get a First Call-Out until Top 6 *Ruru is the first contestant to be eliminated that he has got first call out. *Renny is the first contestant who got a chance to return after got eliminated on Audition *Until TOP 6, Ardian have the highest score from all episode, 89.08 *Ardian is the first male contestant who saved after got the lowest score, the female contestant is Dinda *Ruru is the first contestant to be eliminated by WNTM Fan Save altough his score wasn't the lowest. *Surya (contestant) and Januari Christian (judge) are judges on Got Talent Wallposter's Got Talent. *This cycle is the 3rd cycle for Surya and Dinda to compete together on the same cycles. *Fonda Tama is back to judge's panel after retired on Cycle 4. *Aditya Himawan is the longest judge who stays on judge's panel with 3 cycle.